Love Contract
by Aneetra
Summary: Naruto is short on rent and decides to ask his friends for help. His friends help him surely, but it doesn't come easy. Making Sasuke fall in love with him within a month? cinch, right? Warnings: language
1. An idea

**Disclaimer:** Nothing here is mine, except for the story (if it isn't slightly overdone).Even title doesn't belong to me. It belongs to a taiwanese movie i heard of but only watched for 20 minutes. So yeah. Don't own, don't sue.

**A/N:** Sorry guys, another story from me. This time I intended it to befunny but i don't think i faired too well. As mentioned above, i've got this title and idea from a movie. But i've never really watched it so i wouldn't really their plotline (though i can slightly guess). It's a typical story following a predictable plotline and a means of getting two guys together. So yeah. **Warnings:** Yaoi and OOCness. That's about it.

Oh, and think: **15**

**Chapter One: An Idea**

"So you see," Naruto said finally. He looked to his three best pals sitting opposite of him. "You guys have _got_ to help me. That old hag is threatening to kick me out!"

Said three began sipping their tea. "Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, are you even listening to me? She's kicking me out! I'm going to be homeless! Do you guys understand that?"

Neji was the first to put down his cup. He looked up at him, his white pupils, as usual, were blank. "We know what 'kicking out' means. No house, no home; living on the streets. We're not 3 year olds."

"So why aren't you offering to help me then? Like what good ole friends do for each other?" Naruto flung his arms out, exasperated. His friends continued admiring their tea. Then, after a while, Shikamaru spoke.

"I'm bored."

"Same," agreed Kiba.

A vein threatened to pop out of Naruto's forehead. "The deadline is in 3 hours," he said through gritted teeth. "In or out?"

"You mean 'in or in'?" was Shikamaru's lazy response. "You won't leave us alone if we don't help you, will you?"

Naruto sighed a little. "Glad you guys know."

"But," began Kiba, "we don't really care. We realized that you're the one all desperate and begging and when the three hours is up, you'd be sulking like a little girl. We need that sort of entertainment for now."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh you're cruel!"

When his companions resumed drinking their damn tea, Naruto decided to give up on them. He looked around the room they were in –the Ninja foyer. This is normally were all Ninja's, regardless of rank, would usually meet up or hang before missions began. Unfortunately for him, today it was empty save for the four of them.

Unconsciously, Naruto began tapping the table. He was getting desperate now and if he didn't pay his due rent, the landlord was sure as hell going to kick him out. He couldn't understand. _It's only been two weeks late_, he thinks. _It's not like I'm not _going_ to pay. And it's not like I'm not punctual on this either._ Suddenly he thought back to those other times when his payments were late. _Okay, fine. So this is slightly regular, but still. I'm the future Hokage here! She should be glad I'm living in her damn flat! _

Then he sighed.

Hopeless, he turned back to his friends. "Please?" he begged again.

"This has not been the first time," Neji said. "We're getting tired of this and you never paying us back."

"It's not that I don't want to pay back," he defended, "but Konoha is so goddamn safe these days, I don't even have enough missions to survive on." Then he remembered something and added, "It's all your fault anyway! You get all the missions and leave me with nothing. You know what? You're obliged to pay my rent!"

He stood up then, hoping his height now would intimidate them a little. But again, they continued sipping their tea.

"It's so boring," Shikamaru complained again when he finished his cup. Again, Kiba nodded.

Naruto dropped back down in his seat. "Are you guys even listening to me?" he murmured.

Shikamaru looked around at the empty foyer. Perhaps they were early today, or maybe it was a special day that they didn't know about? He sighed. Naruto was right, Konoha was getting so safe that it wasn't just the blonde; almost everyone didn't have enough missions to survive on. Of course, Shikamaru usually wouldn't mind, but –_damn_ –does it have to be so boring too?

Kiba saw Shikamaru looking around and didn't have to guess what he would be thinking. If only there was something to do around here, he thinks. Then he turned to look at the blonde and was about to finally offer paying when an idea struck him. He looked around. Yes, it was empty.

"You know what?" he said sitting up all straight. His friends looked at him curiously.

"What?" Naruto replied, listless.

"We'll pay your rent."

Immediately, Naruto sat up straight. "Really?" he asked, happiness oozing all over. "Guys, you're the best!" He jumped over the table and prepared to give them all a bear tight hug when Neji and Shikamaru both said coldly:

"We didn't agree."

Naruto was taken aback. "Huh?"

"There's a condition though," said Kiba. He put on a serious face and Naruto suddenly gulped. "You see that door?" he continued. Naruto turned back to see said object and nodded. The atmosphere was deadly quiet, to Naruto anyway. "Smash your head on it."

Then Kiba laughed. "Just joking."

Naruto decided that he didn't like Kiba's sense of humour.

"Okay, this is the idea." Kiba suddenly turned serious again. "First one in. I don't care who it is; male or female, cat or dog, fat or skinny." Kiba's eyes narrowed. "You have to make them like you within a months time. After that," he leaned back in his seat, relaxed, "don't say one month's rent, I'll throw in another two."

Naruto's eyes were glazed; he remained caught in the last sentence, thinking nothing else. "Waa," he said unbelieving, "three months rent?"

"Yes," confirmed Kiba. Shikamaru and Neji looked at him not understanding where this was going. "It's going to be fun," he whispered to them. They looked back at the blonde and registered a dreamy look on his face. Then they both shrugged. _Who cares._

When Naruto was snapped out of his idiot state, he looked at Kiba in the eye. "Deal," he said, fire ignited in them.

"Anyone," Kiba reminded him.

"Anyone," he repeated.

There was silence and then –

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! This is going to be so easy!" Naruto cackled.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! What a fool!" Kiba stopped himself then. "I mean, no, what a genius."

Naruto didn't take any notice however, but when he finally calmed down he had the senses to ask for the details.

"Well basically," Kiba explained. "It's like a little contract. Time limit is one month. During that period you'll have to do things that normal couples do. At the end, we'll pay your extra two-month rent if they admit to liking you when we ask. And when I say like, I mean really _really_ like. But," he shot a glance at Naruto; " if we find out that you cheated on this you're going to regret this forever." A mean look. "We'll sell _all_ your valuables and possessions to get the money back."

"Like I'll cheat." Naruto laughed it off. "I'm irresistible anyway."

"I'll personally throw in a month's rent if you get her to kiss you. Tongue and all." All pairs of eyes went to Shikamaru. "What?" he feigned innocence. "I'm just trying to join in."

Naruto thought about this for a while. _Wow, four months rent. But what if-?_

As if reading his mind, Kiba added, "If you fail, the month's rent will still be yours. We just need to be entertained a little, that's all."

Without further ado, Naruto agreed. "Fine."

"We shall call this-" Kiba pondered on it for a while. Then, eyes lighting up for his brilliant brain, he announced, "the 'Naruto and so and so Contract'".

Both Shikamaru and Naruto dropped in their seat. Neji, on the other hand, continued drinking his tea.

"What?" Kibacluelessly asked."Don't tell me that's a shit name."

Ignoring him, Neji decided to add his own two cents. "Since it's a contract for love, why don't we just call it the "Love Contract"? It's logical isn't it?"

Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Yeah," agreed Shikamaru.

Kiba was offended but ended up relenting anyway. "Fine."

"So first person, yeah?" Naruto reaffirmed. Kiba was ecstatically nodding. And soon, a couple of seconds into this, all went silent as four pairs of eyes focused on the door.

When a few minutes passed and no one had yet entered, Naruto asked again. "What if no one comes in?"

"That's impossible," replied Neji, "it's a Monday. Monday's usually have the most missions.

"Okay."

They waited for a while longer. Then, they heard a squeak, a doorknob being twisted and Naruto unconsciously gulped another round of saliva. _Please,_ he begged, _please be someone pretty_. The door opened. And then someone stepped in. All eyes went wide.

"Chikiko?" Naruto looked helplessly at the now laughing bunch. "No! Please no! She's like 60 years older than me!"

Said old lady came in holding a broom and a duster. She was a cleaner in the building and a little deaf too. She looked at the boys in the back and shrugged her head. _Kids these days._

When all three guys stopped laughing, Kiba said in between gulps of air, "First one in, remember?"

"No no no!" screamed Naruto. "Another chance! Please. Another chance! Don't be so cruel."

"Fine," Shikamaru said wiping away his tears. "Next one then."

Naruto sighed in relief. _That was close._

They all left Chikiko to her work and stared patiently at the door. Neji, not wanting to admit that this was kind of fun, tried acting nonchalant. But of course, the others were too busy to notice.

After a few more minutes, the door opened again, this time it wasn't as slow. And when the person started jumping up and down, here and there, everywhere, it took the four boys a while to register who it was.

"Konohamaru? W-what are you doing?" Naruto asked also noting the two kids behind him.

Kiba and Shikamaru laughed hysterically.

"Naruto -nichan! I was looking for you! Let's go teach me some tricks!"

"Seems like there's no need for one month," said an amused Neji. "That kid's already in love."

Naruto was red in the face. "No, not today, you idiot. I've got some things to do. Go now. Shoo! Shoo!"

"Can I help?" Konohamaru became excited. "Is it a mission? Can we come too?" He pointed to his friends.

"No, it's not a mission. Now go! We're waiting for someone."

"No, we're not actually," said a happy Kiba. This was turning out to be more fun that he'd imagined. "You've got your match."

Naruto started pretending to puke. "He's a kid for Chrissakes! That's –that's… that's paedophilia!"

Konohamaru gave him a confused look. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Shut Up!" ordered Naruto, angry. "If you don't want to go then sit down and be quiet. And don't cry," he added when he saw some tears forming from the boy, "you're almost aman."

Konohamaru and his group decided to leave their Naruto -nichan alone and sit on a table far away. Naruto felt a pang of guilt but decided that he should solve his own matters first. Konohamaru and him? He'll be dead if that happens!

"Look next one, please. Seriously. This is serious now." He looked at each of his friends, one by one. "I don't care who it is, _what_ it is. The next person. Hell, even if it's …" he struggled for a name, "even if it's Chouji I wouldn't mind. Please?"

Shikamaru eyed him curiously. "Really? Even if it's Chouji? Gee, you _must_ be desperate."

Naruto nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Okay," they relented, sighing. "But this is the last one. And it's final. Keep in mine that the only reason we're letting you off is because Kohomaru's a kid and not because he's a guy. Got that?" Kiba warned.

Naruto didn't really get it but nodded again anyway.

They waited for another 10 minutes or so but still, no onecame in. Shikamaru yawned, Neji poured himself another cup of tea but Kiba and Naruto continued staring intently at the door.

"Let's go."

The two didn't hear the kids' voices but once they obstructed their line of vision they cried out: "Ey! What are you doing?"

"We're going now," Konohamaru replied curtly, "since Naruto-nichan isn't talking to us."

"I was not not talking to you!" Naruto defended. Here was his Number 1 fan in Konoha. He didn't want to piss him off.

"Whatever!" The little kids stuck their tongues out and exited the room. Naruto was about to grumble at this before he heard a dull 'thump'. _Oh no_, he thought. _They must've tripped._

"Oh my god! Get out of here brats!"

Upon hearing this, Naruto would usually storm out and yell at whomever it was that yelled at little Konohamaru like that. But now, he was more than thrilled. _It's a girl's voice!_ His mind chanted. _A girl, a girl, a girl! Oh, and she doesn't sound too old or too young. Perfect!_

He prepared to stand up and cackle and do a victory sign all at once, but suddenly he heard another, which completely caught him off-guard.

"You dropped this."

He stopped in his tracks trying to recognize that familiarly soft voice. Kiba and Neiji were too. But Shikamaru knew who it was. He leaned back against his chair, wondering what the outcome will be. "The girl or…"

"Thanks Sasuke-kun."

Kiba burst out laughing at this. Naruto didn't know what to do but pray that the girl would come in NOW. Shikamaru listened intently. _Those footsteps, that chakra. It's…_

The door opened.

"SASUKE!"

Tbc?


	2. The schedule

Hey guys (yes, i'm still alive)! its been a while since i posted anything, hey? Well here's part two to love contract. Finally decided to continue it and with that i so -unintentionally- addedin an OC. Y'see, i just couldn't seem to find a way to get rid of her... So yeah! Hope you guys like it. I'm not a very funny person in real life so i don't know how this'll turn it. **Think:** 15. and **Think:** author rushed this so it might not make sense. Here goes...!

**Chapter two: The Schedule**

Sasuke looked around the room. He didn't really want to be in here but the Hokage had requested that he seek a certain white-eyed ninja to go see her before he can finish his day. So there he was, standing in the Ninja foyer, feeling absolutely awkward that there wasn't the usual crowd that occupied the place, and being hysterically laughed at by some guy he wasn't particularly familiar with. ("Oh my God, Naruto! Bwahahaha! You're in for it man!") So… what was so funny?

Dismissing it, his eyes searched for Neji, and said: "Neji, Tsunade-sama wants to see you."

"BWHAHHAHAHAH!"

_What's… so funny?_

Collecting himself, he repeated again, "Neji, Tsunade-sama wants to see you." He didn't care if the object he sought heard him or not. He did what he was told to do and that should be the end of it. Turning, he prepared to leave.

In the corridor, he saw the same girl he'd seen just seconds ago trying to clip the overloading papers together that she so recently dropped. Sasuke contemplated whether or not he should be lending a hand but thought negative of it. _I picked up the clip –what more does she want?_

He walked down the lengthy corridor, relaxed to know that he was having a two month break off all missions when the laughter from inside intensified. At this point though, he didn't really care.

However, inside the room, a certain blonde could not find his situation at all relaxing. "You're FUCKING kidding, right? You can't DO this to me!" Though knowing his wails and cries of unfairness were futile, he insisted anyway. "Kiba! That's MAD, you know! That's SICK! That's DISGUSTING! That's… that's…" Losing words, Naruto just blurted, "That's SASUKE!"

"Hahahahha!" continued a hysterical Kiba "This'll be so fun!" He knew that this was insane but Kiba just couldn't help enjoy the pain and _torture _Naruto would have to be in. Maybe he was a sadist after all.

He turned to his other two comrades who seemed equally enjoying the situation. "To think," he said catching his breath, "he came to look for you, Neji " and he lost it again.

Neji by now had lost his cool. "I think it's fate," he said to Naruto

"Fuck fate!" cried an irate Naruto. "I think you all planned it out! You know what, I ain't going through this. I'll live on the streets if I must. No way am I gonna make him like me. Hell! Spending a day with him is fucking torture!"

The laughter in the room came to a sudden halt at this point. "Are you," said a rather calm Shikamaru. "a person who goes back on their words?" Naruto was met with icy glares from all three ninjas. Now, Naruto realised, it wasn't a matter of paying rent or not –it was his ninja integrity on the line. He spent so long building it up, he couldn't afford to lose it now. Especially not to a certain black haired, red eyed prick.

"I thought it was easy, Naruto. Didn't you say you were irresistible, _anyway_?" Kiba taunted.

"Didn't you say you didn't care _what_ it was?" pushed Neji.

Naruto slid down in his seat for the umpteenth time that afternoon. He was utterly hopeless. _Sasuke? Why him?_ Then, suddenly, his last thought hit him and he finally realized the _seriousness_ of the situation. "OH MY FUCKING LORD!" It was moments like these he wondered how his heart could still stay strong and pumping. "S-SASUKE'S A FUCKING GUY!" If anything, he wanted to faint right that instant.

"Of course, Sasuke's a guy." The four heard the females voice and turned in her direction. Sadly for Naruto, she was the exact type he wanted to come through the door. Long, brown hair; big blue eyes; perfect _female's_ body. What was she trying to do coming in now? Make him kill her? "And mind you're language. You're so loud, the entire village can hear you."

"Shut up," he muttered under his breath. Then –"Fuck! You heard me?"

"Of course I heard you," said the girl. "Who wouldn't?"

Naruto quickly got up in his seat. "So, you mean, you _heard_? Like, me? Us?" he gestured to his friends. "…This?"

The girl thought for a moment. "Yeah."

"What did you hear?" asked Kiba

"Oh," she shrugged, "someone having to go out with someone. Someone doing this for money. Someone trying to torture this someone. Someone _going_ to do it."

"Exactly!" screamed Naruto and pointed an accusing finger at Kiba. "Some_one _trying to torture this some_one_."

"You know I didn't know it was him," defended Kiba.

"Oh, do I?"

"You _don't_ believe a friend?"

"I don't know_ what_ to believe."

Exchanges like that went back and forth until the girl interjected. "So…, what next?" Kiba suddenly eyed her suspiciously. "What's it to you?"

"You know, I could always blurt this out," she said with a smile.

"You mean…"

"I wanna join."

"You're sick," spat Naruto.

"Whatever." She walked closer to their table and took a nearby seat. "By the way, I'm Misako, if anyone's interested."

"Not a chance," Naruto replied coldly.

Ignoring him, Misako looked at the confused three. "So what's next? This is some sort of dare, yeah? We're gonna make it interesting or what?"

The three ninjas looked at each other carefully, not completely comprehending the situation. Kiba looked at the girl again and shrugged, not really caring. "Whatever."

"So what exactly is this?" Misako asked again.

"It's a love contract," said Kiba, "between Naruto and Sasuke. It lasts for a month and basically, Naruto needs to make Sasuke like him for us to help him pay his rent."

"Is that all?" dismissed Misako, leaning back in her seat.

"What do you mean, _is that all_?" demanded an angry Naruto "It's Sasuke, here. There's more to it than '_is that all'_." Naruto gave her a mean glare. Did he say 'exactly the type he wanted' before? Scratch _that_.

"Hmm…," thought Misako, completely ignoring anything the blonde was saying. "You said a month, yeah?"

"Yeah?" prompted Kiba.

"Well why don't we do this?" She reached for her folders and grabbed a blank A3 paper and pen and began scribbling.

"What're you doing?" Kiba asked, puzzled.

"Today's the 29th of March. We have two more days till this month finishes –so we'll start this in April."

"What're you trying to get at?" said Shikamaru sounding bored already. Misako continued scribbling what soon looked like boxes.

"Now, since it's a contract, then its binding, right? And in most contracts there should be: date-and what should happen, true?"

"Not exactly," replied Neji

"Whatever. So thirty days. Hmm… I know!" exclaimed Misako. "There's a circus coming on the 4th April. Naruto can start by asking Sasuke to go!" Looking proud, she began marking the fourth box she drew and noted 'circus'.

"There's a circus?" all boys asked in unison. "How come we don't know?"

"We'll, it's actually my dad opening it and its supposed to be spreading through word of mouth. You guys just probably missed it." She looked at her sheet. "Which means," she spoke more to herself than to the others, "Naruto'll be asking on the first." With that, she wrote, 'ask him out' on the first box.

Seeing this, Neji understood where this was going. "Are you coming up with, like, a schedule?"

Misako looked up and nodded. "When do you want them to hold hands?"

Hearing this, Kiba also got the gist of it. "Oh… I see. ("Who the hell's gonna hold that prick's hand?") What about the tenth? Long enough?"

"Ok." ("Anyone listening to me?")

"Nah," said Shikamaru . "Too fast. Considering them two, I'd think the fifteenth."

"Oh yeah." ("Hellooooo?")

"First hug?"

"Hugs should go before holding hands, yeah?"

"The tenth can be the hug," suggested Neji.

"HELLOOO!" Naruto finally screamed. "I'm not gonna do it."

All four gave him threatening looks. "Y'CAN'T GO BACK ON YOUR WORDS."

After ten or so minutes, the 'schedule' was finally drawn out. "So," announced Misako. "This is it. 1st: official 'ask him out'; 4th: circus; 8th: dinner; 10th: first hug; 15th: holding hands; 20th: date at the beach; 28th: kiss –Shikamaru throwing an extra month's rent (optional); and 30th: confession. But of course, you can do other stuff with him too but those are just _what_ you have to do." She smiled. Kiba smiled. Shikamaru smiled. Hell, even Neji smiled. But Naruto?

"I AIN'T GONNA KISS THAT JERK!"

"It says 'optional'? Cant you read?" said an irritated Misako. She didn't know Naruto that well, but already she knew he was whiny.

"Just do it," cooed Kiba.

"I know, yeah. We're already lenient on you. I mean, hugging and holding hand's _nothing_," said Shikamaru.

"OH YEAH? WE'LL LET'S SEE YOU DO THAT TO KIBA!"

"'I don't go back on my words. That's my way of a ninja',"quoted Neji. and that seemed to have done it. Naruto immediately shut up.

"So where're we gonna put this?" asked Misako.

"I know where. Here, come with us." The four got off their seats and Shikamaru and Misako were following Kiba whereas Neji...

"We'll I guess I should be seeing the Hokage now. You putting it in that place?"

"Yeah," replied Kiba.

"'Kay then. We'll I'm off. Catch you guys later." And with that, Neji left the room.

"So where you from, Misako? I've never really seen you around before?" Kiba and Misako left the room also, chatting up and getting to know each other. Shikamaru, on the other hand, stayed behind for a while. He saw the sulking Naruto and patted his friend's back out of habit.

"It ain't that bad," he tried.

"Ain't that bad? You go try it, Shika."

In truth, Shikamaru did understand how Naruto was feeling and knew how bad such a predicament was. Making someone like you? Especially your enemy, and not to mention, a guy? That was really some bad shit going. "Well, you know," he tried again, "at least it wasn't Chouji."

He walked out of the foyer but not before hearing a final wail from Naruto. He seriously didn't know what would happen in the next month but he smiled knowing that it was going to be one hell of a show.

("I'm two years your senior. Of course you wouldn't see me 'round.")

TBC?


	3. April 1st April Fool's

**A/N: **Here's chapter three. Thanks for all those lovely reviews. i swear, when i thought of this story, it was supposed to more funny than this. I guess i'm just not such a funny writer. :sighz: And here, i'm going to do something i wanted to for a while... replies to reviews! (if you guys remembered what you wrote)

**unorthodox**: LOL! There's nothing wrong with Chouji. To be honest, i didn't watch that far of Naruto so i had no idea what Chouji was (except maybe he was fat because he was supposed to be depicted as such). Then, i watched the part when he died, and -omygod!- i absolutely felt for him. But yes. Can't be changed now. Deepest apologies.

**blue-eyes nblonde hair (almost)** : I'm glad you liked it. You're the only who mentioned Misako so i'm going to reply to you.(attention to other reviewers!) I'm glad you liked her and i hope you enjoy this chappie.

**mkh2: **Seriously want to continue 'obsession'; seriously don't know how. Same with 'something simple' too. But, i guarantee you that 'obsession' would be updated before 'ss' does. If that helps.

**ALS :** I think i love you! Serious! You remembered my long ago 'Coke' story? Bloody Hell! One day, when you're still up to it, i swear i'll update. (And make a note if i dont) Anyhoos, here's the next chappie.

**Kawaii kitsune-kun :** Yeah, i'd like them to kiss. But too bad, i'm a very slow writer. Meaning: i'd like to write all those stupid things before i get to it. You'd have to wait.

**Seamarmot :** it didn't turn out how i expected. You might even realise that this chapter isn't very consistent. But anyhoos, Naruto asks Sasuke out here... so enjoy.

And thanks to the other reviewers whom i didn't mention. It's seriously cool to check your mail box and find that people are actually reading your stuff. Thanks deep!

Oh, **Warnings:** Perhaps inconsistency and swearing. And there might be typos too. (I'm really careless) **Yaoi**

**Chapter three: April 1st – April's Fool**

"So."

All ears perked up and listened intently.

"Naruto doesn't know we're here so we can't make a sound."

There were noises of shuffling bodies and the ruffling of leaves. Four bodies (three guys and one girl) were trying their best in hiding behind a large bush just a few feet away from where a certain blonde was. Said certain blonde was also just a few feet away from a certain ninja's apartment, waiting. They had already gone through the process of lowering their chakra level's down so that no one would be able to detect them, but it seemed that their chakra was not the actual problem.

"Ouch! Someone stepped on my foot!"

"Shut up, Misako! I said not make a sound!"

"_You_ shut up! When I find out who did that, I swear I'll…"

"Can we all just be quiet?"

"Shush, shush! He's coming!"

All four bodies suddenly went stiff and gathered their attentions through the mini openings the bush provided. The dark haired boy was walking towards the tree Naruto was hiding behind and they could see that he was holding bags of grocery.

"Shit," Kiba said sounding surprised "Sasuke shops? Ow!" Kiba turned towards the other three rubbing his injured head. "What was that for?"

"We said, SHUT UP!"

* * *

Naruto was confused. He could feel Sasuke's presence near and he didn't know what to do. _What was it again?_ He thought. _What did I need to do?_

_/ "Just walk up to him and pretend that you had no idea he was there. Say 'what a lovely surprise, or something'." /_

"Pretend… he had no idea…" Naruto scratched his head out of habit. "Say I have a… surprise. Wait a minute… I have a surprise? What surprise?" Naruto looked at himself, searching, and ended up finding two tickets. "Circus," he squinted. "Admit One." Naruto's eyes widened. "That's right," he said realising. "That's the surprise."

He nodded to himself and folded his arms triumphantly. He had given up his whininess and complaining when his friends had almost immediately paid his overdue rent for him. He thought that since they fulfilled their promise to him, he might as well give them some entertainment. Not that, of course, there was going to be much.

After two days, Naruto had already come to a decision. He wasn't going to care what the outcome will be of the so-called 'contract' as long as he did what he was told to do. And if, in the end, Sasuke didn't like him, he wouldn't give a damn (not that he gave a damn now), he'd find rent money elsewhere.

So, with a satisfied smile, he walked out from his hiding spot and towards the dark haired ninja as he was approaching. As expected, the boy stopped.

"Hey Sasuke," he greeted.

Sasuke looked at him questioningly before he replied, slowly, "hi."

"I've got a surprise for you that you have no idea about," said Naruto. "Two tickets to the circus on Sunday. Coming?"

The questioningly look was replaced by one of confusion. "Why?" he asked, not really caring if he was to have an answer or not. He picked up his steps and continued towards his apartment.

"Because," was Naruto's reply as if that was sufficient reason enough. When the boy didn't stop, he jogged up to him and faced him again. "Look, it's for free. Just come."

"Not interested."

Naruto was wide-eyed. Not. Interested? He didn't think that the boy would not be _interested_. He gasped. _Shit, if I can't even do such a simple thing like this, what would they think of me? _Reaching a decision, he walked aside Sasuke and pressed the matter further.

"And why not? It's not like you do anything, anyway." Sasuke didn't say anything so he continued. "Look, you should feel honoured that I asked _you_ to go of _all_ people. Don't be an idiot and just come."

Still no response.

"Are you deaf? I'm talking to you, you bastard!" Naruto gritted his teeth; he never did like talking to the stoic boy. When said boy walked up his apartment steps, he took hold of his shoulder and spun him around. "Don't fucking ignore me." Naruto's face loomed dangerously close to the other's. Their noses touched and he gave him a threatening look. However, Sasuke was unfazed.

"Why," began Sasuke ridiculously slow after some time. "Are. You. Talking. To. Me?" His eyes looked serious when Naruto abruptly let him go. Straightening himself, he looked directly into the blonde's eyes. "If this is some kind of April Fool's joke, it really isn't funny."

With that, he turned and walked inside, closing the building's door behind him.

Naruto stood there trying to think things over when, out of no where, four bodies jumped out and grabbed him. Next thing he knew, he was crouching under a bush.

"What were you doing!" hissed Kiba. "That's not how you do it."

"You didn't listen at all to what we told you, did you?" gritted Misako.

"Naruto, you really are dumb," said Shikamaru and Neji together.

When Naruto registered what was going on, he nearly screamed. "What the hell you guys doing here? You were spying all along?"

"If we didn't we wouldn't know you'd be such an idiot. Who the hell told you to swear at someone when asking them out? Did our one hour talk to you teach you nothing!" Misako yelled with such an intensity that all four boys were positively frightened. She had a reason though. She had gone through the trouble of asking everyone she knew how things like these were usually like since none of them knew anything about it. She even went as far as asking her own damn parents!

"What?" asked Naruto defensively. "I did. But that bastard is a bastard. He wouldn't even _talk_ to me! Didn't you see? He just left like that."

There was silence save for the heavy breathing of Misako. Then she asked, "what did he say before he left?"

Naruto was quiet then, not really wanting to tell. It was all going well until Sasuke reminded him how weird the situation was. Now, he wasn't even sure he'd be able to go through with it.

"Why he was talking to him and that if it was a joke, it wasn't funny."

Naruto turned to glare at Neji.

"Shit, you think he already knows?" asked Kiba.

"No," answered Shikamaru. "Think about it. It really is kind of weird. If someone ignored you for two years and started talking to you as if nothing happened, you'd think it was a joke too.

With some sort of mutual understanding, everyone became quiet. They knew the reason perfectly well and didn't need to question it. Everyone knew. Sasuke, after once betraying the village, could never be forgiven by everyone. Even if he was the only member of a genius bloodline, he couldn't avoid the cold glares and hushed whispers from many of the villagers. Technically, he was still under arrest, and his form of punishment was to do missions without getting paid to make up for the loss he'd created.

Funnily enough, when the contract started, the five had totally forgotten about it.

After a while, it was Shikamaru who broke the silence. "Look. Since we've already started this, we may as well continue. It doesn't matter what happened. And think of it as if you're doing some charity work, being nice to him and all." All eyes were on him before three pairs changed direction and turned to Naruto.

Naruto looked at them wearily. "It's just going to be weird."

"But you can do it, right?" said Kiba. "You're the future Hokage."

Naruto sighed. "I feel as if…" he said and sighed once more, "you guys don't really care about me." The boys smiled, knowing the blonde's decision already. Misako, on the other hand, had already started figuring ways to mend the situation before.

Finally, she said, "Okay, Naruto. Now listen carefully. You're going to go up there, where Sasuke is, and apologise for being an idiot before. Remember, _apologise_. Then, ask him to go circus again."

"Apologise?"

"Yes. And remember, you have to ask _politely_ if he will be kind enough to go with you."

"Too bad we can't see it," commented Kiba. "If we go up there, Sasuke'd definitely know."

"I can, though," said Neji, pointing a finger to his eyes, indicating his Byakugan. Kiba looked at him, unable to speak, before he wailed.

"That's not fair!"

When the ruckus continued, Naruto stood up and prepared to leave. _Apologise? _He thought. _Am I really?_

* * *

Sasuke emptied the bags of food and placed them in their respective places. He'd bought extra things just in case he got bored and had nothing to do. A whole two months of doing nothing had been good up until the point when he realised he'd be spending that time all by himself. He couldn't go on a short trip because he was still under arrest and he didn't want to spend it with any of those annoying girls. Even after what had happened, some were still so persistent. 

He went to his bedroom and decided to go to bed. It was still early, but what the heck? Changing out of his usual clothes, Sasuke put on a pair of shorts and went under his covers. A few minutes went by until he heard a knock on his door.

His eyes flew open and wondered who on Earth it would be. Kakashi was the only one who'd ever visit him but he was on a week-long mission. Activating his Sharingan, his eyes concentrated on the person behind the door.

Naruto.

Sasuke thought about it then decided to continue sleeping. The boy was a retard, anyway.

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

He covered his ears with his pillow.

"Sasuke, you bastard! I know you're in there. Open up!"

He covered his ears with more pillows.

"SASUKE! I'LL BREAK YOUR DOOR DOWN!"

Sasuke finally got up and went to door. He opened it and gave the blonde the most murderous look he had. "What the _fuck _is your problem?"

"And what the fuck is yours?" The blonde's face was flushed, his breathing erratic. "I've been knocking at your fucking door for at least 10 minutes, you bastard."

"Well, _I_ was trying to sleep."

"Who the hell sleeps so early?"

"Me."

Naruto looked like he was about to say something and opened his mouth before quickly closing it. Looking at him one last time, Sasuke prepared to close the door but Naruto's hand blocked him.

"I've got something to tell you."

"What?" he asked bitterly.

Naruto let out a breath before he started again. "It wasn't an April's joke."

That caught Sasuke off-guard and all he found himself doing was staring dumbly at the person before him.

"I really want you to come. It's… been a while."

Sasuke looked at the blonde again and wondered if the boy was lying. Naruto swallowed. _Please don't let him see through_, he prayed.

"And?" He was back to his usual self, calm and composed. _Two years_, he thought. _Why the sudden change if it wasn't a joke?_

"Don't you… want to bond?" Naruto asked slowly. His eyes looked directly into Sasuke's, trying to find anything suggestive of a 'yes', but as usual, it was blank.

"Do you?"

Naruto couldn't find himself to answer. Truthfully, he didn't. He didn't want anything to do with him. He still hadn't forgiven the boy yet and he didn't want to. His life had no place for traitors. But then… the contract.

"I don't understand why you're forcing yourself, Naruto. You know it's stupid, right?"

Sasuke tried to close the door again but Naruto's hand was still in the way.

"Look, I do, whether you believe it or not. The circus is on Sunday." When Sasuke still remained silent, he said again, "it's been too long."

He reached in his pocket for a ticket and handed it over to the boy. "Come, please. I know that you're on a break now so you'll be free. Just take it."

Sasuke looked at the ticket for a minute before slowly taking it. Naruto couldn't help but smile. "That wasn't that bad was it?"

Sasuke gave one last look at the blonde before turning his head away. "Whatever. If I come, I'll come. If I'm not, I'm not. Don't depend on it." Then, he really did close the door.

Leaning against it, Sasuke pondered why he'd taken it. Taking it meant that he'd go and he didn't know why he'd wanted to.

_/ "It's been too long." /_

Sasuke left and went to his bedroom.

_Perhaps it has._

* * *

"So? How was it?" His friends looked at him expectantly including Neji. "Was that a yes?" 

Naruto looked atthe fourof them and smiled brilliantly. Turning, he walked in the direction of his own home.

"Piece of cake."

TBC?

**A/N:** Oww...How mean!


End file.
